Nubes de algodon rojo
by ladyMmurphy
Summary: La reacción que tiene alucard ante el deseo que siente cada vez que esta cerca de su pequeña ama .. AxI


_** Nubes de algodon rojo**_

Ahí estaba la pequeña princesa sobre la cama leyendo un libro de pasta floreada, agitaba sus pies muy divertida mientras leía entre risas, desde la penumbra unos ojos rojos la observaban con mucha atención, cada movimiento de su cuerpo era admirado con detenido placer, desde hace tiempo no podía evitar venir a espiarla en las noches la miraba jugar con su cabello cada vez que lo cepillaba antes de dormir, y se disponía a disfrutar de una lectura nocturna en la comodidad de su cama como ahora lo hacia, los suaves movimientos de sus labios al leer lo hacían preguntarse que se sentiría probar los labios de su pequeña ama anhelaba tocar esa cintura estrecha que se ocultaba bajo ese camisón rosado y bajar por su abdomen a una zona mas tentadora sentía un gran placer de solo imaginar ser el primero en enseñarle a integral en gran placer que se podían proporcionar mutuamente con su cuerpo mirarla y descubrir el gozo en los ojos de su pequeña mujercita, con solo tener esos pensamientos lo hacían tener un reacción entre sus piernas, así que decidió dejar a solas por esta noche a su ama e ir a divertirse a las afuera de la organización por el resto de la noche.

- Walter donde esta alucard necesito que me llevé al colegio?

- No lo eh visto señorita pero no se preocupe yo puedo llevarla

- No Walter, yo quiero que me lleve el

- Me supongo que aun esta durmiendo iré por el mientras usted termine con ese desayuno que a un no a tocado

El mayordomo bajaba las escaleras rumbo a las mazmorras toco la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar , para asegurarse que el vampiro no estaba cerro la puerta observo el reloj y se dispuso a subir rápidamente para llevar a integral al colegio

Y así las horas pasaban unas lentas y otras tardías ocultando la tarde entre el anochecer, integral estaba en su oficina fingiendo revisar unos papeles mientras jugaba en la computadora

- Buenas noches mi ama

- Que es lo que quieres vampiro

Decía la pequeña muy enojada sin apartar los ojos del monitor

-Solo vine a cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien mi ama

- Ps todo esta bien y ahora vete que estoy muy muy muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para un traidor como tu

- Y ahora a que debo tal enojo de usted damita?

- Eso ya no importa así que vete que no te pienso perdonar

- Baya baya tan grave es el asunto

- Claro que si hoy no estuviste cuando yo te necesitaba

- Y que necesita mi ama?

- Ahora nada

- Vamos ama dime por que estas tan enojada con este tu sirviente que solo vive para complacerte

- Tu me prometiste que hoy me llevarías al colegio y en lugar de eso te largaste todo el día sin avisarme y hacer solo dios y la reina sabe que cosas

- Ah es eso entonces no ahí ningún problema

- Como que ningún problema !

- No se enoje mi ama me refiero a que tenemos todo el dia de mañana aun

- No mañana no tu prometiste que hoy

- Entonces hoy, así que apresúrate

- Deja de burlarte de mi sirviente, mira que me voy a enojar mas con tigo

- No me burlo ama seria incapaz, lo digo muy enserio que te parece si te llevo al parque ?

-Pero es de noche

-Las mejores cosas suceden en la noche

La pequeña solo sonrió tomo un abrigo y le tomo la mano bajaron las escalerillas pasaron rápidamente el gran portón y caminaron hacia el parque mas cercano, era un hermoso lugar aun que por la hora estaba solo el vampiro se sentó en una de las bancas e integral se dejo caer encima de la misma con un suspiro de alegría

- Sabes hace cuanto no vengó a un parque alucard? Desde hace dos años que mi padre murió y realmente extrañaba sentirme así de libre muchas gracias alucard

Integral se paro a hincadillas en la banca y se abrazo al cuello del vampiro que solo dejo hundir su cara en el dorado cabello

- Tu me quieres alucard? Decía tímidamente la pequeña rubia agitando su respiración por los nervios que le producía haber echo esa pregunta pero solo sintió como el vampiro la abrazaba mas fuertemente hacia si, lo cual interpreto como su respuesta, no podía evitar sentir brincar su corazón de alegría cuando estaba cerca de el le gustaba sentir el rose de su cuerpo, y tener su mirada clavada en la de ella cuando le decía algo en doble sentido, apenas tenia 14 años pero sabia por que sentía eso hacia el, los fríos labios del nosferatu encima de su cuello la sacaron de sus pensamientos

- Que es lo que piensas integral

-Nada

- Entonces contéstame una pregunta Que soy para ti pequeña ?

- Un vampiro muy atrevido

Contesto integral entre risas mientras se paraba y provocaba a alucard para que la siguiera, corría por todo el parque mientras el vampiro la seguía a pasos lentos, realmente se estaba divirtiendo, tenia el cabello desordenado sobre su cara por tanto correr y su pecho se alzaba agitadamente con la respiración asta que sus agilizados pasos la traicionaron y callo al suelo, el vampiro espero a que se levantara pero no lo hizo y se acerco a ver por que permanecía sentada en el suelo aun, las gotas de sangre resbalaban por las rodilla de integral y manchaban la blanca piel pero el vampiro se estremeció mas al ver que intentaba evitar que sus lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas se sentó frente a ella tomo su cara entre sus manos y limpio las lagrimas que se escapaban con sus labios

- ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por esa rodilla no crees ?

Integral solo se quedo mirándolo mientras el vampiro acercaba su rostro hacía la herida y posaba su fría lengua adsorbiendo la sangre, subió sus labios un poco mas asta llegar a sus piernas lamió suavemente la blanca piel mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cintura, alzo su rostro asta quedar frente a los ojos de integral la tomo por la cintura y la acerco hacía su cuerpo encerró sus piernas con las de el asta quedar sentados frente a frente paso su lengua por el labio inferior de ella y exploraba su cuerpo con sus manos pero la pequeña rubia no se conformo quería sentir el mayor contacto de su cuerpo con el moreno y se abrazo hacia el disfrutando el frote de sus cuerpos los movimientos provocativos que hacia su ama sorprendieron un poco al vampiro pero eso no lo detuvo el disfrutar tenerla así busco sus ojos e integral no pudo evitar ruborizarse cubrió los ojos del vampiro con sus manos y acerco sus labios a los de el e introducía torpemente su lengua, el vampiro metía sus ágiles manos por su blusa acariciando su espalda con temor de no resistir recorrer otras partes, alucard retiro las pequeñas manos que le impedían observarla y se quedo contemplando los ojos azules te integral la recostó sobre el césped y no podía contener excitarse al observar los aun pequeño pechos adolescentes de integral alzarse y decender por la agitada respiración, situación que integral noto nunca pensó que sentiría placer al darse cuenta de la forma en que la miraba, y muchos menos pensó que tendría tantas ganas de que la tocara, pensamiento que no fueron pasados por alto por el vampiro, desabotono la blusa con el escudo del colegio Monte mayor y se quedo observando el cuerpo de su ama podía mirar los pequeños pezones remarcados por debajo del sujetador de integral y dudo en continuar después de todo no podía olvidar que tal vez estaba llevando a integral demasiado lejos para su edad

- Quieres que continúe mi ama ? Pregunto dulcemente el nosferatu, cosa que no acostumbraba hacer pero esa niña lo tenia totalmente encantado, aun con su corta edad sentía que la amaba quería vivir solo para protegerla, y quería que ella viviera solo para el, Integral Hellsing seria solo de el y el seria solamente de ella. Pero ella como respuesta solo se limito a desabrochar el sujetador lo mas rápido que pudo quedando sus pechos totalmente descubiertos, alucard paso sus dedos por encima del rosado botón y lo acaricio con la punta de su lengua, ella solo sentía estremecerse por dentro cuando el moreno empezó a chupar con un poco de fuerza uno de los pequeños botones mientras con una mano acariciaba por debajo de la falda sus piernas, comenzó a subir sus dedos asta toparse con la ropa interior de la pequeña y paso su dedo por encima de la parte mas intima notando como integral agitaba su respiración cuando pasaba suavemente su dedo por esa zona paso su dedo por debajo de la ropa ya húmeda y empezó acariciar directamente asta encontrar el pequeño clítoris, paso su dedo varias veces por encima de el mientras la pequeña arqueaba su espalda y dejaba escapar ligeros gemiditos que intentaba esconder pero que el vampiro hizo aumentar al introducir suavemente uno de sus dedos en la virgen vagina de integral, empezó a mover su dedo mientras ella mas se movía queriendo hacer mas fuerte el contacto, pero para su sorpresa el vampiro termino con esa primera clase de placer y acomodo la falda de integral, empezó a vestirla entre sus brazos y le susurro al oído

" Es hora de volver a casa mi ama "

FIN

Pss aki termina mi nuevo y cuarto fic, tenia mucho sin escribir ya que cuento con tiempo nulo T.T y no puedo disfrutar este gran placer de la vida, espero no hayan tomado impropio mi pequeño fic n.n y les haya gustado por ahora me despido espero pronto actualizar mi otro fic y tener nuevos cuídense

P,D Espero sus comentarios n.n


End file.
